individualidad
by IsabelCordy01
Summary: One shot escrito para el concurso Tenkaichi Fanfiction, edición Girl Power!, de la página de Facebbok "Por los que leemos fanfics de dragon ball". Pan quiere parecerse a sus amigas por lo que no importa si tiene que cambiar su vestuario para hacerlo.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen.**

 **One shot escrito para el concurso Tenkaichi Fanfiction, edición Girl Power!, de la página de Facebbok "Por los que leemos fanfics de dragon ball".**

* * *

 **Personaje por sorteo: Pan**

 **Personaje secundario escogido: Mai**

 **Refrán: Candil de la calle, oscuridad de su casa.**

* * *

 **Individualidad**

Cerró la puerta de su habitación, sacó sus cuadernos de su maletín, tenía que terminar sus deberes, no quería ningún obstáculo para salir el fin de semana. Se puso los audífonos y subió el volumen de su música.

— Pan — la llamó su madre — ¡Pan! — Gritó más fuerte — ¡Pan! — Tocó fuertemente la puerta de la habitación. Al no obtener respuesta, ingresó — ¡Pan! — gritó al lado de su hija.

— ¡Mamá! — Le respondió sorprendida — no ingreses a mi habitación sin mi permiso — le reclamó quitándose los audífonos.

— Te estuve llamando, niña — le dijo molesta, sobándose la cien — si vas a escuchar ese tipo de música, hazlo con volumen bajo — cruzó sus brazos y relajó la mirada — la cena está servida, tu padre no tarda en llegar.

Pan bufó — bajaré en un momento — le contestó a su madre.

— No demores — le pidió y salió de la habitación.

Pan apagó su música, resopló y cerró sus cuadernos. Tendría que desvelarse si deseaba acabar a tiempo.

— Gracias por la comida, Videl — le sonrió Gohan a su esposa — está muy rica.

— Gracias, Gohan — le devolvió la sonrisa.

Pan rodó los ojos y siguió comiendo lo más rápido posible.

— Detente, señorita — le habló su madre — no comas tan rápido o te atoraras.

— No es cierto — contestó entre bocados.

Gohan rio — el sábado iremos a visitar a mis padres — les comentó — mi madre nos ha invitado a almorzar con ellos.

— No iré — contestó la adolescente, antes que su madre dijese algo. Terminó su tazón de arroz y se sirvió otro más.

Sus padres la observaron sorprendidos. Pan era unida a sus abuelos, especialmente a Gokú. Siempre que podía buscaba la excusa para ir a visitarlos.

— Es un almuerzo importante — le dijo su padre— debemos ir.

— No iré — volvió a decir seriamente — tengo otros planes — les informó.

— Tus abuelos estarán esperando — le indicó su padre.

— Tengo otros planes — dijo levantando levemente la voz — gracias por la comida — se levantó de la mesa y se marchó.

— Pan, regresa a la mesa — le ordenó su padre.

— Déjala, Gohan — le pidió su esposa — está en su etapa rebelde — posó su mano en el hombro de él — ella puede visitarlos en cualquier momento.

Pan azotó la puerta de su habitación, estaba molesta por la insistencia de sus padres. Se puso sus audífonos y subió el volumen de su música, tenía todo los discos de su banda favorita. Comenzó a replicar los movimientos de las batutas con sus lápices, golpeando sus cuadernos como si fuera la batería, luego imaginó que tocaba la guitarra.

Después de destresarse, volvió a los deberes, tenía propuesto terminarlos.

/

— _¡Qué lindo vestido! Te queda muy bien, pequeña Pan — le dijo con una sonrisa dulce._

/

— Voy a salir — le avisó a su madre.

— Cuída… — Videl no terminó las palabras al ver la ropa de su hija — ¿Vas a salir con eso?

— ¿Algún problema? — le preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo.

— No es un concierto de rock, ¿verdad? — no le agradaba que su hija fuera a esos lugares. Sabía que no debía ser prejuiciosa, pero las personas que iban a esos lugares no le inspiraban mucha confianza.

Pan vestía un polo negro que le llegaba a la cintura y un pantalón holgado, característico de ella, con una cadena alrededor de su cintura. También tenía puesto unos guantes de cuero que le cubrían hasta los nudillos. Cargaba su mochila en el hombro izquierdo.

— No es un concierto, mamá — le indicó fastidiada.

Pan salió de la casa y voló en dirección a Ciudad Satán. Fue rápido tenía que llegar antes que ellas.

Al aterrizar ingresó a un restaurante, pidió una soda y se dirigió al baño. Observó que este era un poco estrecho, no le importó y comenzó a cambiarse con la ropa que traía en su mochila. Esta distaba mucho con la que llevaba puesto. Al terminar, se miró al espejo y se gruñó a sí misma.

Recogió su soda y salió del lugar hacia el punto de encuentro: "El Centro Comercial Satán". Espero en la puerta unos minutos hasta que ellas llegaron.

— Que linda te ves, Pan — le dijo la primera en llegar y sonrió tiernamente.

— Gracias, Marron — le agradeció también sonriéndole ampliamente.

— No creí que te gustaran los vestidos, Pan — le dijo la menor de los Brief — es un gran cambio.

— Bra, no digas eso — le recriminó Mai, con una sonrisa — te ves bien, Pan.

Pan se había cambiado a un vestido rojo pálido que le llegaba por encima de sus rodillas, con mangas cero y un escote tipo V. Su cabello lo había recogido con dos ganchos a cada lado.

Bra rodó los ojos y continuó su caminar — iremos a todas las tiendas de ropa — les indicó — no tengo nada para esta temporada.

Recorrieron varias tiendas, en las cuales la menor de los Brief se probaba ropas, vestidos y zapatos, comprando varios artículos en cada uno de ellos. Ellas conversaban y reían. Bra incitaba a las chicas a probarse diversos vestidos.

Al ir acompañada de la heredera de Capsule Corp, todas las tiendas le mostraban sus mejores adquisiciones, hasta cerraban al público en general para que ellas pudiesen sentirse más cómodas. En algunas tiendas eran recibidas por los mismos administradores y les invitaban algunas bebidas.

— Ese vestido realza tu belleza, Marron — le indicó Bra entusiasmada, mientras le arreglaba el cabello al frente de un espejo — deberías llevarlo, con eso conquistaras miles de corazones.

Marron se sonrojó totalmente — no puedo — le indicó a modo de disculpa — es muy caro y no tengo el dinero suficiente.

Bra chasqueó la lengua — entonces, es tu regalo de cumpleaños — le respondió sonriendo de lado — no quiero una negativa — le dijo antes que su amiga replicase.

La siguiente en salir del vestidor fue Pan, quien también llevaba un vestido azul cielo, su cabello estaba un poco alborotado, al parecer había luchado por ponérselo. Mai observó que la chica estaba incomoda con la ropa.

— Te queda genial, Pan — le indicó Bra antes que las demás hablasen — aunque no creo que sea tu estilo — le comentó caminando alrededor de ella.

Pan miró hacia donde se encontraba Marron, quien seguía viéndose en el espejo — no es cierto — le replicó a la peliazul — también me agradan los vestidos — cruzó sus brazos, a modo de ofendida.

— No te molestes — le dijo Bra — podemos llevar ese si deseas.

Pan se observó en el espejo, frunció la nariz y pensó en cualquier excusa — no tengo lo suficiente para comprarlo — le contestó.

— Que pasa con ustedes, chicas, están conmigo, mi tarjeta es ilimitada, podemos pagar lo que sea — les comentó a todas enseñando su tarjeta de crédito — no es divertido si solo compro yo — puso sus manos en su cadera — escojan lo que quieran que yo lo pago. No quiero ninguna queja — les ordenó antes que ellas dijesen algo — joven, queremos más refrescos — demandó al chico que las acompañaban en la salita del vestidor.

Mai sonrió ante las órdenes de su amiga y siguió observando a Pan, quien volvió a fruncir la nariz al verse al espejo.

Salieron del lugar con varias bolsas cada una. Marron farfullaba gracias cada vez que podía y se sonrojaba ante las risas de Bra y las palmadas que ella le daba en la espalda para que dejase de agradecer.

— Mira, Mai, esa chaqueta es ideal para ti — le señaló Bra al ver un escaparate — vamos a que te la pruebes — y la jaló dentro de la tienda.

Mai no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y las demás le siguieron. La vendedora les sonrió amablemente y les entregó la chaqueta mientras le explicaba que era de cuero puro. Mai la observaba completamente embobada, era una hermosa chaqueta de color verde militar, con dos bolsillos en la delantera y uno dentro, además llevaba un bordado de una estrella amarilla en uno de los brazos.

— ¡Te queda perfecta!— Exclamó Bra — nos la llevamos — le indicó a la vendedora.

— No deberías gastar tanto, niña — le dijo sonriéndole — puedo conseguirla en otro lado a menor precio — trató de persuadirla al ver el precio con más de tres dígitos.

— No — le contestó Bra — este es mi regalo — le sonrió — además mi hermano se morirá de un infarto cuando te vea con esto — le guiñó el ojo pícaramente.

Mai se sonrojó totalmente y Bra rio.

— Te ves muy bien en ella — le halagó Marron.

— Te queda muy bien — secundó Pan — es una buena chaqueta.

Mai observó un cierto brillo en los ojos de Pan, quien veía como era envuelta la chaqueta. — ¿Te gusta bastante ese modelo de casaca? — Le preguntó cuando salían de la tienda.

Pan se cohibió con la pregunta y bajó la mirada. Mai le sonrió — no hay nada de malo que te gusten otro modelo de ropas — le indicó con sinceridad. Pan levantó la mirada y le devolvió la sonrisa a Mai —deberías vestir lo que llevas en esa mochila — le indicó sorprendiendo a Pan, quien abrazó su mochila— no pareces muy cómoda con ese vestido — dijo dudosa, tratando de no incomodarla demasiado.

— Me agrada salir con ustedes — le confesó — no quiero desentonar — la miró con cierta tristeza — Bra y Marron son delicadas y hasta tu eres dulce y femenina, sin ofender — agregó rápidamente y bajó la mirada — yo no tengo ninguno de esos rasgos.

Mai le sobó dulcemente la cabeza — todas somos diferentes — le indicó levantando el rostro de ella — jamás desentonarías, pequeña, se tú y no dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario — la animó.

Pan le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Cuando llegaron al área de comidas, se dirigió al baño sonriendo. Al llegar a la mesa, las chicas ya estaban comiendo y repartiendo las porciones.

— Esto es solo la entrada, pediremos… — Bra no terminó de hablar al ver el cambio de Pan.

La menor de las cuatro se cohibió y bajó la mirada ante el silencio de sus amigas, quiso decir algo

— Esa ropa te queda mejor — la alabó Marron — te ves más relajada — le sonrió con ternura.

Pan levantó la mirada y le devolvió la sonrisa, sintió un alivio en su corazón y el miedo al rechazo desapareció — gracias, Marron — le agradeció.

— Siéntate, Pan — le indicó Bra — terminando de comer, cambiaremos todos esos vestidos que compramos.

Mai sonrió al verla más suelta mientras trataba de persuadir y, a la vez, se disculpaba con Bra por los gastos en esos vestidos.

* * *

 **N.A.:**

 **Pan sí que me ha dado dolores de cabeza, creo que es la primera vez que escribo sobre ella como personaje principal.**

 **No sé si ha quedado bien para el refrán, estoy dudosa al respecto.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por leer.**

 **Disculpen cualquier horror ortográfico :)**


End file.
